Hydrocarbon wells generally include a wellbore that extends from a surface region and/or that extends within a subterranean formation that includes a reservoir fluid, such as liquid and/or gaseous hydrocarbons. Often, it may be desirable to stimulate the subterranean formation to enhance production of the reservoir fluid therefrom. Stimulation of the subterranean formation may be accomplished in a variety of ways and generally includes supplying a stimulant fluid to the subterranean formation to increase reservoir contact. As an example, the stimulation may include supplying an acid to the subterranean formation to acid-treat the subterranean formation and/or to dissolve at least a portion of the subterranean formation. As another example, the stimulation may include fracturing the subterranean formation, such as by supplying a fracturing fluid, which is pumped at a high pressure, to the subterranean formation. The fracturing fluid may include particulate material, such as a proppant, which may at least partially fill fractures that are generated during the fracturing, thereby facilitating fluid flow within the fractures after supply of the fracturing fluid has ceased.
A variety of systems and/or methods have been developed to facilitate stimulation of subterranean formations, and each of these systems and methods generally has inherent benefits and drawbacks. These systems and methods often utilize a shape charge perforation gun to create perforations within a casing string that extends within the wellbore, and the stimulant fluid then is provided to the subterranean formation via the perforations. However, such systems suffer from a number of limitations. As an example, the perforations may not be round or may have burrs, which may make it challenging to seal the perforations subsequent to stimulating a given region of the subterranean formation. As another example, the perforations often will erode and/or corrode due to flow of the stimulant fluid, flow of proppant, and/or long-term flow of reservoir fluid therethrough. This may make it challenging to seal the perforations and/or may change fluid flow characteristics therethrough. These challenges may occur early in the life of the hydrocarbon well, such as during and/or after completion thereof, and/or later in the life of the hydrocarbon well, such as after production of the reservoir fluid with the hydrocarbon well and/or during and/or after restimulation of the hydrocarbon well. As yet another example, it may be challenging to precisely locate, size, and/or orient perforations, which are created utilizing the shape charge perforation gun, within the casing string. Thus, there exists a need for alternative mechanisms via which fluid communication selectively may be established between a casing conduit of the casing string and the subterranean formation.